


Supernatural Imagines

by mishas_flowercrowns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishas_flowercrowns/pseuds/mishas_flowercrowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all those times you imagine yourself driving in the Impala with the boys, ganking demons with the boys, or even just hanging out in the bunker with the boys. </p><p>It's all here.</p><p>** Inbox me your requests, I'll do any type of imagine, it doesn't matter to me. (Maybe just not smut, that's a little... weird.) I love y'all so much! <3</p><p>Enjoy! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Black Hole I'm Falling Into

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a starter one. It's always been one of my favorites.
> 
> ***TRIGGER WARNING***
> 
> "Imagine Sam, Dean, & Cas finding out about your self-harm scars."

It was hard to manage school while hunting with the Winchester brothers. The schoolwork itself was very stressing, and you mostly had an hour after school to do it if you were lucky, before being pulled into a hunt again.

But today just wasn't your day. At all. You usually stayed clear of the full tables at lunch, and went to go sit at an open one, and do some more book research on whatever monster the boys were hunting that day, or study for a test if there was one.

It was a shifter today. Of course, shifter's aren't so hard, we've killed those before. Plenty of times. I ate my cheeseburger though, and scanned over my shifter notes.

Even though on the outside I seemed like a rough, tough girl who wasn't afraid of anything, I was usually the opposite. Soft, and sensitive. When hunting monsters, sure I really was rough and tough, but on a regular school day, I was mostly sensitive inside and let anyone or anything get to me.

Mostly because I didn't have a gun or a knife with me, or my boys.

But today, while in the bathroom, I checked over my outfit. I smiled, happy. And might I say, damn sexy. Black leggings, black tennis shoes, black shirt, dark green and blue flannel, and a pentagram necklace. Typical hunter outfit I suppose.

And then the popular girls walked in. Ya know, perfect blonde hair, bright pink colored outfits, and slutty clothes. "Oh look girls," the leader of the pack started. I didn't look at them, I just kept my head down, and tried to think about hunting. "It's the freak show."  
"Very funny Claire," I laugh. "Suppose I could shoot that one right back at ya!" I continue laughing, as she glares at me. "Aww honey, what are those?" She then asks me. "What are what?" I ask back.  
"You cut yourself? Aww, that's so damn pitiful," she says. I widen my eyes as I realize my sleeve is pulled up a little too far, revealing some of my old scars.

And then it gets to me. "Do everyone here a favor. Go kill yourself. Overdose, cut your wrists, hang yourself, whatever! Just do something to get the hell out of our lives, freak." She says. She smiles when she sees how hurt I am, and then leaves with her posse.

I let it all out after school. Once I was locked inside the safety of the bunker, I ran into my bathroom, and dug out a razor from my bag.

Thank god Sam and Dean were out on a hunt.

Sitting in the corner, knees almost pulled up to my chest, I let the razor run against my wrists, over and over again as blood drips down my arm. By the time I was done, about an hour later, I had atleast twenty new lines. And it felt so good, so fresh. Reminded me how damaged I really was, what of a freak I was.

"(Y/N)?" I then hear Dean call from the bunker door. I stand up, quickly rinsing off my arm, and pull my sleeve down. "Coming! Just, uhm, hold on!" I shout to the older Winchester. I shove my razor back into my bag, and casually walk back into the main room, to find Dean and Sam already at the large table, Dean with his face in a book, and Sam with his laptop. "Hey (Y/N)," Sam says, smiling to me. "Hey Sam," I say a little to nervously. I go to give him a hug, I needed one. I squeeze him tightly, and when I pull back, he's staring at my arm in fear. Oh god. Dark green and blue flannel. Not black. I took a quick glance at my sleeve to see blood easily soaking through my sleeve.

"What the hell did you do to yourself (Y/N)?!" Sam asks in confusion, as he brings me to sit down on a chair. Dean stands next to him, as they both examine my forearm, which is covered in blood and scars. Dean retrieves the first aid kit, and goes to work on cleaning it up. My eyes get teary, and I can't get Dean's look of hatred out of my mind. They hate me. They'll throw me out.

Just when I'm about to start explaining, Castiel flaps down, and stops mid-sentence when he notices what's going on, but doesn't completely understand. He tilts his head to the side. Dean pulls Cas over, and I'm left with Sam who starts wrapping gauze around my arm. "I'm sorry Sam..."

"It's okay (Y/N), everything's gonna be okay." Sam reassures me, looking at me with soft eyes. "Dean hates me," I say, "I can see it in his eyes."  
"He doesn't hate you, I promise. He's angry at himself. But, (Y/N)... why would you do something like this?" He asks, and Dean and Cas walk right behind Sam, as they all await my answer.

I explained it all to them. The girls, the bullying... I told them it was my way to let out all of my pain. Once my arm was wrapped up, I pulled down my sleeve, and Dean wrapped me in his warm embrace. I started crying, never wanting to leave him. "I'm sorry (Y/N)..."  
"Don't be. I'm sorry, I caused pain on you Dean, it's my fault." I tell him. I smile gently to him, and give him a soft kiss on the cheek, before hugging Cas. "Sorry you had to see that Cas." I say, as he pulls me a little bit closer to him, as if he never wants to let me go. I go over to Sam lastly, and hug him, tears threatening spill over. "(Y/N), if you ever have the urge to do hurt yourself ever again, come talk to us, okay? We promise you, we'll always be here for you."  
"I promise Sam."


	2. The Oncoming Princess of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, second imagine that just popped into my head while I was eating cake at my six year-old cousin's birthday party. (Don't ask)
> 
> "Imagine telling Sam & Dean you're Crowley's daughter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I don't believe this is on the Supernatural Imagines blog, but hell, I could be wrong, but I haven't read it. So any relation to it is purely coincidental.-

You looked back at the reflection in the mirror to see the young teenage girl who was dressed in a colorful green and blue flannel, sleeves rolled up, dark blue skinny jeans, and had her (h/c) hair put back into a very messy bun.

Your hands clench the edge of the sink, and you sigh heavily. You stare back at yourself, closing your eyes for a split second, for when you open them, they're completely black. You close them immediately, trying not to accept how terrifying you truly are.

Walking out of the crappy motel bathroom, you successfully find Sam at the table going through an old book, and see Dean on his bed with Sam's laptop. You roll your eyes when you hear a moan from the laptop. "Dude, seriously." Sam snaps at his older brother, making you laugh softly.

"Hey guys, I gotta talk to you for a sec." You tell them, sitting on the edge of Sam's bed. They both acknowledge you, as Sam closes his book, and Dean slams the laptop closed, earning a glare from his brother. Your heart pounds, but you feel a little relaxed more then nervous. "What's up (Y/N)?" Dean questions.

"Just, don't freak out, okay? I'm not what you think." You say as calmly as you can. They kinda give you a weird look, before you simply close your eyes, and reopen them to reveal your fully black eyes. Within a second, when you return back, Dean has his handgun pointed directly at you, already cocked back.

"Woah, woah Dean, hold on!" Sam exclaims, standing up. Just then, there's a familiar voice from behind Sam. "Hello boys. (Y/N)."  
"Daddy." You say back, smiling, and blinking again to show off your black demon eyes. He walks over to you, and smiles. "How are you sweetheart?"  
"Just fine Daddy."

"Okay, someone mind explaining what in the hell is going on here?!" Dean asks in a yell, starting to lose his patience. His gun is lowered by his side. "Boys," Crowley says with a smile, looking from Dean to Sam. "This is (Y/N). My daughter."

"Your... daughter?!" Sam asks in disbelief. "And you never thought it'd be a good idea to mention this sooner?"  
"Well, I loved hunting with you guys, I felt like a little sister, ya know? I just, I couldn't hold it in anymore, I had to tell."

"Well boys, we'll be out of your way now," Crowley says with a sly grin, blinking his eyes to give the Winchester's a terrific black smile. "Thanks for the ride. It was fun." I reply back, smiling. 

"And don't you dare think that this is the last of me, you'll definitely won't be seeing the last of me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Always feel free to inbox any requests you have! I'm constantly checking!!**


End file.
